


Comfort Zone

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fun, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: They are still trying to get each other out of their comfort zone. Aka Arthur gets his revenge for the hiking trip.





	Comfort Zone

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [The hiking trip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133278)

Arthur threw Merlin a look and then turned and grinned. He knew this was a challenge, but this 'getting out of comfort zones' had gotten out of hand. First, he had gone with Merlin to readings, thereby hearing quite a few weird things, been to yoga classes which still hurt weeks later, ate odd food from somewhere else in the word and spent the night on the loo. And then there was this hiking trip Merlin had convinced him would be a wonderful experience. 

All that had happened - aside from his toe blistering up in the brand new hiking boots - was that tick on his dick that had to be removed at the hospital, much to the delight of the nurses and very much to his own humiliation. He had feared his cock wouldn't work after that for weeks.

He'd had enough of getting out of his comfort zone and set his mind on getting Merlin out of his. Arthur had started by taking him to footie practice. Merlin was a total desaster when it came to footie, but the guys liked him, so that was a plus. He had taken him along to the dinner party of a business partner and it was quite funny seeing Merlin squirm, but he could hold a decent conversation if it wasn't about business, so he had to give him that. They had been to the Opera - not that Arthur was a big fan of opera himself, but it was part of his world and the ever-lasting see and be seen game. To his utter surprise, Merlin was mesmerizes by the setting and the voices. He had tried polo and cricket. After the polo game he had found Merlin standing about unhappily, clinging to his glass of champaign and after cricket in the park, Merlin had slept underneath a tree in the shade. 

Merlin had paid him back with cooking even more odd things, claiming they were probiotic or whatever and it had tasted weird. That other time he had been dragged along some esoterical nonsense Merlin claimed was nothing phoney, but hey, he knew otherwise. 

If someone said this was a contest, Arthur just shook his head and insist it was just showing the other the world they came from and then trying to figure out what they both liked. They liked each other, that much was true, but other than snuggly nights in front of the TV, afternoons at the pool and the hot sex they had, they didn't seem to have much in common.

When Merlin had dragged him to a meeting of his safe-the-trees group (Name totally made up by Arthur as he could never remember the name of the environmentalist club that Merlin was so fond of), he had decided to up the game. 

So he had a driver pick Merlin up from his school and met with him at the lounge of the airline that would bring them to a resort in the mediterranian. Merlin still owed him for that trip to the A&E, so he picked the best place he could think of. 

"What is this about?" Merlin frowned as he stood in the airline's lounge amongst people in suits, wearing his old jeans and a t-shirt that had seen better days

"We're going away for the weekend." Arthur tried his best innocent face. 

"Where to?"

"Surprise?"

"Arthur, I have work to do."

"School's out for a week and you can do that work when we are back. Relax, enjoy and go with the flow." Arthur took their boarding passes as their flight was announced. "Come on."

Merlin looked around, shouldered his old tattered backpack and followed Arthur through the terminal. 

 

"First class? Why? We could have saved so much money just going economy!" Merlin hissed when they were seated. He gave the flight attendant a tortured smile when she offered them drinks.

Arthur took his hand. "Let me spoil you for once. You're always counting your pennies, forget about that for a weekend." He smiled encouragingly.

"Of course I'm counting my pennies. It makes no sense to waste money. It's not like there's an endless supply." Merlin glared at him. 

Arthur pressed a kiss on Merlin's knuckles. "It might not be endless, but it's enough for a little treat once in a while." Merlin knew who he was. He knew what his job was and that he would inherit the Pendragon fortune one day. Yet, he still hadn't accepted that wasting a bit of money wouldn't hurt him. 

"A little treat..." Merlin muttered underneath his breath, but then sipped the champaign Arthur had ordered. "I don't have any clothes for a 'treat' like you obviously have in mind." He looked at Arthur. 

"You won't need any." Arthur smirked. The idea of having Merlin naked for a whole weekend was very appealing. Of course, he had a bag packed with things that were tailored for Merlin or at least bought in a store that Merlin wouldn't even dare to look at the display in the windows. 

"What?"

The face Merlin made was so outraged, it made Arthur chuckle. "Don't worry about that."

"So basically, you're kidnapping me and plan to hold me hostage in some remote country, in the woods, naked." Merlin pouted, but there was a twinkle in his eyes. 

"Spain is hardly a remote country."

"Okay, you plan to hold me hostage, naked, in the Spanish woods."

"More in a resort, with a private beach, if you must know."

"Private...beach..." Merlin blinked. "Did you just say 'private beach'?"

"Yes, I did."

"That's horribly posh. Couldn't you at least have picked something with access to a public beach, so you could at least pretend to be normal?"

Arthur chuckled. "Nope. Won't even attempt the 'normal'." He leaned in. "And I can't make love to you on a public beach, we'd might get arrested." He whispered. 

Merlin looked at him and a light blush showed on his face. 

"You like that idea, don't you?" Arthur grinned.

"Well, kind of...but..."

"Merlin?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and at least try to enjoy."

The flight was over soon and that they didn't have to wait in lines and drag around luggage as Arthur had arranged for everything to be brought to the resort right away seemed to spook Merlin. He had been on a few flights before, but never like this. Their driver was waiting for them and they could enjoy looking at the landscape from the luxury of an airconditioned limousine instead of an overheated bus stuffed with sweaty tourists. 

Merlin looked around with wide eyes, a look that Arthur hoped to put on his face a lot more often from now on. 

He heard Merlin gasp as they entered the entrance of the resort and were lead to their own private little bungalow.

"What?" He asked when he saw Merlin just standing there, looking around. 

"That's...Arthur...that's not my world."

Arthur stepped a bit closer. "You can make it your world?"

"I...I don't think I'll ever..."

Pressing a quick kiss on Merlin's lips, Arthur chuckled. "You sound like me on our hiking trip."

"I'm NOT moaning and bitching!"

"Yes, you are." Arthur grinned. "Should I pour you a drink or are you hungry? Should I call for a snack?"

Merlin shook his head. "Some water will do."

"Speaking of water..." Arthur opened the fridge and took two bottles out. "Want to go for a swim now or wait for later when it cooled down a bit? It's beautiful here in the moonlight."

Merlin's head shot up. "You've been here before?"

"Yes. Mostly on my own, to get my head away from all the business and the hazzle of the city. I love it here. And I want to share this with you."

Merlin took a deep breath and it seemed that he had reached a decission. "So...do I get a tour of the house?"

Arthur laughed. 

Of course, they had ended the tour in the big bedroom facing the ocean and one thing had let to another and they had the most incredible sex. 

After a little rest, Merlin snuggled close.

Arthur whispered into his hair. "Is it so bad here now?"

Shaking his head, Merlin chuckled. "Guess that this is 'getting me out of my comfort zone' for you, isn't it?"

"Yup."

"As long as this isn't the new 'normal', I might get used to it."

Arthur laughed and pulled Merlin closer.


End file.
